


Moments of infinity

by Mariner_Queen



Category: Blood & Treasure
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Family, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariner_Queen/pseuds/Mariner_Queen
Summary: What was going through Danny’s head at that moment in 1x12? (Spoilers for anyone who hasn’t watched it yet).





	Moments of infinity

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the scene where Danny finds the painting in 1x12. Hope you enjoy, this show needs more fics.

An infinity passed in that second. The moment that he saw the painting. Ever since he was a kid he’d been haunted by them. The ten paintings which had changed his life forever. Now it was here, the final one. The last piece in a puzzle which tore the floor from under him and turned the world on it’s head. 

Because if it was here then that meant that Lexi was right about Reece. How else could that painting be here? The painting lost for decades. Not unlike it’s subject but they’d found her. And now they’d found the painting. Without even trying. Because it wasn’t meant to be here. It was meant to be in the home of some faceless, heartless criminal. Not linked to the man who had been more of a father to him than his own ever had. 

Yet he’d known. At least some part of him had. The tiny whisper that he’d tried to ignore by shouting louder and trying to drown it out. But it was persistent, somehow speaking in Lexi’s voice. Telling him that he’d trusted the wrong person. That the man who he thought had seen something in him, something no one else had, was just using him. That the one thing that wasn’t linked to this god-damn painting was, in fact, so closely entwined with it that they were one and the same. So when that voice had spoken he’d ignored it. Because he didn’t want it to be true. 

And now that painting was here. Staring him in the face and once again bringing down everything he thought he knew. 

Lexi was there with him. She was trying to help. If anyone’s words could then it would be hers. But right now, looking at the image of the queen who had stolen his life, nothing seemed to impact. He knew he should let her in, but there were no words he could say to her. No words in his head. Just long echoing silence. So as the infinity stretched on, he asked her for a moment, knowing she would understand. 

He wished that this didn’t all make sense but somehow it did. The pieces which they hadn’t thought to look for aligning to make a picture that they’d all overlooked. 

Like the click of a lock, Lexi’s words broke the hold that the painting held over him. Hardwicke had a lead. They had a next step. That was the way that they got through this. One step at a time. 

He looked up at her. Not the long lost Egyptian queen but the one in front of him. The queen who had stolen his heart. His thief. Knowing that whatever was next they would be in it together.


End file.
